


Dominating the Lieutenant

by ibonekoen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: An excuse for smut, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, art fic trade, ginger beard of pleasure, james mcgraw is the subbiest sub wot ever subbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: It's been three months since Lieutenant James McGraw has seen his lovers, Thomas and Miranda Hamilton. Three long torturous months. James returns to his lovers sporting a new beard, and he can't wait to see his lovers' reactions.





	Dominating the Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of an art/fic trade with samhound on Tumblr. The drawing that inspired this fic can be found here: http://samhound.tumblr.com/post/160383859711
> 
> The art she drew me in exchange for writing this fic can be found here: http://samhound.tumblr.com/post/161139838176
> 
> Thank you so much to belunchiis for being my beta reader on this!

Lieutenant James McGraw tapped his fingers against his knee as the carriage beneath him seemed to bounce along the London streets. He wished that he could make the horses run faster, but they were in civilization now; a carriage bearing the seal of a noble family could not possibly be seen galloping at breakneck speed through the streets.

Three months had passed since he’d last seen his beloved Lord and Lady Hamilton. Three long torturous months where time seemed to draw slower and slower each passing day. He’d come to feel a certain kinship with the great Odysseus, although, admittedly, his own sojourn lasted for a significantly shorter time.

Thomas and Miranda awaited him, and he was all too eager to see them, to kiss them, to have them strip him bare and rain affection and love down upon him. 

To make the journey more bearable, James chose to imagine their reactions to his full beard. He’d been clean shaven during his time in London; they’d barely even seen him with stubble. Beards weren’t fashionable in London, but Nassau cared not for such trifling matters. Beards provided protection from the sun, and the more skin the fair complexioned lieutenant could cover, the better it would be for him in the long run.

He hadn’t bothered to stop at his room at the boarding house. The Hamilton carriage had been awaiting him when he’d disembarked from the ship, and he’d jumped right in it without a second thought. He’d instructed the driver to take him to the Hamilton residence. It had only occurred to him just moments ago that his lovers hadn’t seen him with proper facial hair.

Thomas would be stunned, maybe even speechless. Miranda — well, James imagined the devilish twinkle in her brown eyes as she invited him to show her just how different his bearded face would feel against her cunt.

Christ, he’d missed them both so much. He’d be thrilled just to be in their arms again, held tight and warm from their love. No one had ever made James feel as loved and treasured as Miranda and Thomas. He only hoped they knew how much he loved them too. Expressing his emotions had never been a skill he’d honed.

The carriage coming to a stop jolted James from his thoughts, and he all but wept with gladness at the sight of the Hamilton home through the carriage window. He didn’t wait for the driver to open the door for him; he barrelled out of the carriage, startling the man as he was climbing down from his perch.

“Thank you,” James said breathlessly as he pressed some coins into the man’s hand. Then he composed himself and approached the house. His hat, he tucked under his arm as he struck the ornate brass knocker twice against the door.

His heart thudded against his chest as the servant showed him to Thomas’ study. His breath caught at the sight of Miranda, resplendent in a blue grey dress, standing by the window. Her face brightened as she turned to face him, and her gaze dropped down to his mouth. There was no mistaking the hunger in her eyes.

“James,” Thomas breathed as he rose from his seat. He’d abandoned wig and coat long before James’ arrival, and James wanted nothing more than to divest him of the rest of his clothes. “You’re home.” His blue eyes flicked down to James’ mouth as well, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

James grinned and nodded, discarding his hat before approaching them. “I rushed off the ship as soon as we weighed anchor. I’ve missed you both so much.”

The servant had long since returned to his own duties as soon as James had entered the study and closed the door behind him, but James couldn’t be certain he’d even care if the man were still in the room. Thomas stepped closer and took one of James’ hands. His other hand rose to cup James’ jaw covered in fire-bright, thick hair, neatly trimmed despite the fact that he’d been at sea for seven weeks.

“The beard’s new.” Miranda kept her tone light and jovial, but James saw the mischief in her eyes, just as he’d predicted. Her lips curled into a wicked smile that made James’ insides clench pleasantly.

“You look…” Thomas shook his head, looking as dazed as James hoped he might. His fingers trailed along the curve of James’ jaw, following the path of hair up to his ear.

James shuddered and somehow managed to suppress a moan. “Just kiss me already.”

Thomas blinked, the haze clearing from his eyes, and his lips curved upward. “That sounded like a demand, Lieutenant,” he teased.

James’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and heat licked through his groin. “Please, my Lord. Won’t you kiss me?”

“Much better.” Thomas hummed in approval and leaned forward, his lips pressing firmly to the lieutenant’s as his left hand grasped James’ waist and his right cradled the back of his head.

He took his time with the kiss, keeping the pressure firm, and eventually, his tongue brushed against James’ lips. He didn’t need any further coaxing — James’ lips parted enthusiastically, and Thomas’ tongue delved into his mouth. James breathed out a muffled moan as Thomas’ tongue stroked the roof of his mouth.

Thomas lingered in the kiss, letting his tongue stroke James’ as he relished the slight tremble he could feel in his lover.

When he finally withdrew, he noted with great pleasure that James’ ardour had ruddied his freckled cheeks. James swayed slightly on his feet as he panted for breath.

Thomas hummed as he moved to stand behind James, pressing his front to James’ back. Judging by the wanton moan that escaped him, James could feel the arousing effect the kiss had on Thomas.

“And how was it?” Miranda’s eyes held her amusement, and a coy smile played across her lips as she approached the two men.

“Wonderful ... indescribable.” Thomas nipped James’ earlobe as he slid one arm around James and pressed his hand to the bulge in James’ crisp white uniform trousers.

James rewarded him with a low groan and a grind of his hips. The lieutenant’s hair still remained tied back in a queue with a navy blue ribbon, but Thomas didn’t remove the ribbon just yet.

Miranda cradled James’ jaw in her hand and felt for herself the fiery beard. She gave a small mewl and kissed him, licking at his lips. She felt James’ hand move to rest on her waist, drawing her closer.

James, for his part, felt rapturous, sandwiched deliciously between his two lovers. He pressed his arse back against Thomas, thrilling to the breathless moan in his ear. Miranda kissed him until he felt his lungs might burst, and when she drew back, his senses reeled and his skin blazed with heat. He welcomed the stout wool of his uniform in the colder months, but now he just wanted all of it off.

“Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom?” Miranda offered a sweet smile.

Thomas smirked at her over James’ shoulder. “Yes, I think that’s a lovely idea, my darling.” His hands grasped the edges of James’ coat and tugged it down his arms as he stepped back. He threw the coat over a chair back and then took James’ hand, leading him toward the door.

“Wait. Shouldn’t we go separately in case we’re-” James’ protest cut off in an abrupt yelp as a hand connected sharply with his arse. He glanced back in shock to find Miranda smirking at him.

“Go on, Lieutenant. I’ll be along shortly.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth, and James shivered just slightly, imagining what they had in store for him.

Thomas led him by the hand out of the study and up the grand staircase to the master bedroom. Once there, he wasted no time in stripping James of his clothes in between kisses and gropes, and by the time Miranda joined them, James was completely nude. His hair had finally been freed from its ribbon and spilled down past his shoulders.

Thomas knelt in front of James, who clutched Thomas’ shoulder tightly to keep himself on his feet as Thomas swallowed him to the root.

“I see you started without me.” Miranda’s tone held amusement as she closed and locked the door behind her. Honestly, with Thomas’ enthusiasm, she’d expected to find him already fucking their dear lieutenant.

Miranda’s eyes swept over James’ broad, freckled shoulders and his muscular chest. She hummed as she stepped forward and lightly dragged her fingers through the soft red hairs spread across his chest, drawing a gasp out of him.

His green eyes flicked to her face, and she noted his flushed skin and dark pupils blown wide. She kissed him sweetly and ran her fingers through his hair, stifling his moans.

She drew back from the kiss and stroked his cheek. “Such a sweet boy, James.” She swept her fingers through Thomas’ hair and tugged lightly on the blond strands. “Thomas, darling, we have all night.”

Thomas moaned around James’ cock and then sat back on his heels, an expression of absolute bliss on his face. “Look at him, Miranda. So eager.”

James shuddered as Thomas stroked his cock with a slow, sure hand, and his toes curled into the rug beneath his feet. “Please,” he begged, meeting Miranda’s eyes.

“Please what, my darling?” She slid her hand up his torso, fingertips brushing against his nipples, which drew taut.

He inhaled a breath, uncertainty flashing across his face. He’d dreamt of having them pleasure him every time he’d closed his eyes during the sojourn back to London, and now he faltered. He had too many ideas and couldn't choose where to begin.

Thomas saved him with a chuckle and a quiet “On your knees, James. Kneel at Miranda’s feet.”

James sank easily to his knees, grateful for the order. The pressure of having to choose lifted from his shoulders with the utterance of those words.

“Good boy.” Thomas stroked James’ hair as he smirked at Miranda. “You, my dear, are wearing too many clothes.”

She purred as he kissed her, and she lifted her fingers to his neck, deftly untying his cravat. He’d been so intent on taking James into his mouth that he’d not even bothered to undress at all. “Mm, so are you,” she murmured against his lips, fully aware of James gazing up at them with passion in his sea green eyes.

Thomas nipped her neck, right below her ear, and from the corner of his eye, he could see James watching them. He seemed to be struggling with what to do with his hands, and he alternated between resting them on his thighs or letting them hang at his sides.

“Clasp your hands behind your back, dear James.” Miranda spoke with an even, calm resonance, and James made a small noise in the back of his throat as he clasped his hands together at the small of his back.

Thomas nodded with pleasure as he moved behind Miranda and began to undress her piece by piece. James never took his eyes off them, and the only sound he made was a low groan as she was stripped down to her shift.

Miranda laid a hand on Thomas’ wrist as he reached toward the hem of her shift. “Not yet, husband. You, next.” She winked in James’ direction and then unbuttoned Tomas’ waistcoat and pushed it from his shoulders. His shirt and trousers followed next, and she smirked as she divested him of his breeches as well.

“Christ, Miranda,” Thomas gasped as she curled her hand around his hardened cock and stroked upward. She rubbed her thumb across the slick tip, and her eyes sought out James.

He held his lower lip between his teeth, and she felt a jolt of desire as the urge to sink her teeth into that lip herself nearly overwhelmed her. James released his lip, and a moment later, his tongue darted out, leaving a shiny trail across his lips. His eyes fixed solely on Thomas’ cock, and Miranda hummed.

“James, would you like a taste?” She gave him a sweet smile and crooked her finger, beckoning him forward.

“God yes!” The words left him in a rush, and he wasted no time crawling forward on his hands and knees. He settled back on his heels at Thomas’ feet, and tilted his head up to hold Thomas’ gaze as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Thomas’ cock and drew his tongue up the underside from root to tip.

Thomas moaned low in his throat and grabbed a handful of James’ hair. He didn’t attempt to direct James or hold him still; he simply wished to have something to hold onto in an attempt to maintain his balance. That he tugged James’ hair and was rewarded with a groan that reverberated beautifully up the length of his cock was merely a bonus.

Thomas felt Miranda’s arms winding around his waist, and he craned his head back. She took the hint and pressed a firm kiss to his lips as she let her hands wander over the planes of his abdomen and stomach, up to his nipples, which she tweaked and tugged.

“Ah, fuck.” He groaned against her lips. “James—” He shuddered as he pressed back against Miranda, and she hummed as she drew back.

“James, darling, that’s enough for now.” Her voice carried a gentle inflection. “On the bed, please. Be a good boy.”

James whined but let Thomas’ cock slip from his mouth with great reluctance. He crawled over to the bed and climbed up to kneel at the foot. He attempted to calm his breathing as he awaited further instruction.

Miranda smirked as her eyes roved hungrily over his freckled skin, down to his stiff, leaking cock. “Look at our handsome boy, Thomas. Three months at sea and he still responds so sweetly to our demands.”

Thomas moved up behind her and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her shift. He kissed behind her ear, thrilling to the soft noise that escaped her as he pressed his hard length against the small of her back. “I think he wants a taste of you. Don’t you, James?”

James nodded. “God, yes, Miranda—”

“Say please,” Thomas admonished, “and how do you address her?”

James shivered and whined. “Please, madam. Please let me taste your cunt.”

Miranda arched her back to press her breasts more firmly into her husband’s hands. She loved the dip of his accent as he spoke such obscene words. “Well. Since you asked so nicely, James.” She groaned as Thomas squeezed her breasts. “Lie down on your back, sweet boy. Head on the pillows.”

James nodded and eagerly moved further up the bed, lying down. His copper hair fanned out on the pillows and his cock tip glistened as it jutted upward toward his stomach. He rested his hands at his sides, palms flat against the mattress, completely docile. He watched with lust-filled eyes as Thomas pulled the shift up Miranda’s body and over her head.

Next, Thomas removed the pins from her hair and gently combed his fingers through the brunette tresses until they cascaded loosely down her back. He cupped his hands over her breasts again and fondled them, squeezing tightly, as her hand ghosted down the curves of her body, toward the damp thatch of curls over her mound.

James whimpered as she cupped herself there. When she pulled her hand away, he could see her fingers glistening with her own wetness, and he /ached/ to taste her on his tongue. “Miran— Mistress, /please/!” he begged. He almost sat up and reached up for her, but she hadn’t given him permission to move. Sometimes he liked to test his boundaries, push as far as she’d let him until he warranted punishment, but now he just wished to please her.

“Go on, Miranda,” Thomas whispered. “Have mercy on the poor boy.”

Miranda tutted softly and patted Thomas’ cheek. “Just this once, only because I did miss him so.” She smirked and shook off her husband’s hands as she stepped forward and moved onto the bed. She took hold of James’ chin and kissed him thoroughly, her tongue delving into his mouth. Then she nipped his lower lip before drawing back.

“My sweet James.” She spoke with fondness as she straddled him. One hand settled on the headboard to steady herself as the other slid down between her legs. She parted her lips with deft fingers and positioned herself directly over James’ mouth.

Thomas groaned as he joined them on the bed and knelt beside James. “Look at you two. Oh, that I could paint and capture this masterpiece.”

“Thomas.” Miranda laughed breathlessly and moaned as he stroked his fingers gently down her spine.

He swept her hair aside and bit her shoulder, fingers kneading the firm, round cheeks of her buttocks. He fondled her breasts with his other hand, revelling in the muffled moans and lapping sounds coming from James as Miranda rocked against his mouth.

James, for his part, rode high on a wave of bliss. Miranda surrounded him with her scent, the sweet tang of her essence, the grinding of her hips against his face. He loved every second of it, and he moaned louder. His prick throbbed but he barely noticed; he focused solely on Miranda, on licking the nub he knew would bring her the most pleasure and thrusting his tongue inside her.

He continued with great enthusiasm until her cries became higher, her breath hitching until she was keening and shuddered apart above him.

She gave a soft mewl as she slid off him, and Thomas groaned at the sight of the reddened skin of her inner thighs.

“Goodness.” He glanced back at James and smirked as he saw the pearlescent wetness clinging to his lover’s beard. “Did you enjoy that, darling?”

Miranda made a soft, sighing noise as she lay down beside James and gave him a lackadaisical smile. “Immensely.” She turned her head toward James, who lay panting erratically. “You’re such a good boy, James. Look at you, prick so swollen and wet and just /begging/ for attention but you’ve not even made an attempt at touching yourself.” She licked her lips and eyed him. “You want to, I’m sure.”

James whined low in his throat, seeming to struggle to find his voice and his words. “Yes, ma’am, please,” he finally managed to gasp. He shifted and rolled onto his side, nuzzling at her breasts.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she cradled the back of his head as he rubbed his bearded jaw against her skin. “James, I didn’t g- give you permission to move,” she admonished.

He gave a plaintive cry as her hand fisted in his hair, jerking the red strands hard, and he shrank back, a chastised expression on his flushed face. “Forgive me, madam. I’m too eager.”

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “/Much/.” She cut her eyes to her husband and gave him a wry smirk. “Thomas, how shall we punish him?”

Thomas’ blue eyes brightened with wicked delight and his tongue swept across his lips as he eyed their voracious lover. “James, I want you to stand in the corner. Back to us, please.”

James whimpered and shook his head. “Please, sir, not that. I’ll be a good boy, I promise.”

Thomas gave him a stern look and his tone hardened. “Corner, James. Now.”

James shuddered just a little but dutifully rose from the bed and moved to the corner of the room to the right of the bed. With his back turned to the head of the bed, he would only be able to hear them. It would be torture of the sweetest, most cruel kind.

“Keep your hands off that gorgeous prick, Lieutenant.” James could hear the smirk in Thomas’ voice, and he barely stopped a plaintive sob from escaping his lips.

“Yes, sir,” he managed as he clasped his hands behind his back.

He took a deep breath in through his nose and released it through his mouth. His prick hung heavily between his legs, and it hadn’t wilted at all from lack of attention. In fact, he’d swear that it had gotten even harder.

Staring intently at the brocade wallpaper did little to clear his mind. If anything, his mind seemed sharper, his focus intensified, and his hearing more acute. Every sigh and groan and slap of skin against skin seemed magnified. Though they didn’t speak to him, he needed no prompting to know that Thomas had entered Miranda and was fucking her with abandon.

“Thomas,” he heard Miranda mewl, and he bit his lip to arrest a groan. His hands ached to grasp his prick, and he squeezed his wrists harder. He would wait out his punishment like a good boy. He wouldn’t whine or plead.

His breaths sounded loud and harsh in his ears as he listened to his lovers rutting behind him. Neither of them could be considered quiet in the bedroom, but their moans and cries seemed to reach unparalleled heights of volumes.

The dull throb of his cock seemed to pulse in time with the snap of Thomas’ hips, and he _ached _to be satisfied, to turn around so he could see them, to be allowed to join them. He’d kiss Miranda and nip her pert tits, suck her nipples to hard points if they weren’t already. He’d spread Thomas’ cheeks and flutter his tongue over his hole. He’d do anything, _anything_ , as long as he didn’t have to remain in the corner one moment more.__

__“Please,” he rasped, and he tasted copper as he bit down on his lip._ _

__Miranda cried out at the same moment as his utterance, and he hoped that perhaps she’d masked his plea. He hadn’t been forbidden to speak, but he’d told himself he wouldn’t do precisely what he’d done._ _

__Shame burned his cheeks as Thomas moaned mere moments later. His heart beat a deafening staccato in his ears, and he trembled as he waited to be acknowledged._ _

__Miranda hummed as Thomas panted, and James swallowed, desperately wanting to see their faces. He heard Thomas whisper something that made Miranda laugh, boisterous and pealing._ _

__“Was that a plea for mercy I heard from you, James?” Thomas asked sweetly. “What do you think, Miranda? Should we show sweet James mercy?”_ _

__The hair on the back of James’ neck rose as the silence yawned, and then Miranda purred “How hard are you, James?”_ _

__He released a shuddering moan. “Hard enough that I could chisel you a marble bust of Thomas, mistress.”_ _

__Their chortles made his cheek burn even hotter, and god, he loved every second of it._ _

__“Turn around then, love, and let us see.”_ _

__His breath left him in a rush and he spun so swiftly on his heel that he felt light-headed. She hadn’t given him permission to join them on the bed but he did drop his hands to his sides._ _

__“My goodness, Miranda, I think we may have left him /too/ long.” Thomas tutted. “Look at that prick, so swollen and red and wet.”_ _

__James whimpered and briefly swayed on his feet before locking his knees and spine and straightening to his full height. His eyes met Thomas’ and then Miranda’s, and she favoured him with a soft smile._ _

__“Come here, dear boy.” She patted the space between Thomas and her, and they both shifted closer to the edges of the bed to make room._ _

__James’ shoulders sagged so suddenly it was as if he were a marionette and the strings holding him up had just snapped. He scurried forward, bounding onto the bed and crawling toward the head._ _

__Thomas met him toward the centre of the bed, and their mouths crashed indelicately into each other. Fire threatened to consume James and he revelled in it, thrilling to it. He whined against Thomas’ mouth, and he trembled as Thomas’ tongue drove into his mouth._ _

__When they parted, both men gasped for breath, and Thomas stroked James’ jaw. “Christ, I may never let you shave again,” he murmured in awe._ _

__Miranda hummed, drawing their attention, and James’ eyes darkened with lust as she toyed with her nipples. She smirked and held his gaze as she pinched and tugged at the pebbled buds._ _

__“Do you want to fuck her, James?”_ _

__Thomas’ warm breathing caressed his ear, and James shuddered. He’d been so focused on Miranda, he hadn’t even seen Thomas move to kneel behind him. “Yes, please, sir.”_ _

__James groaned as Thomas’ hand slid down his torso, down past his waist and wrapped loosely around his prick. He whined as his head lolled back until it rested on Thomas’ shoulder._ _

__“You could cum just from this though, couldn’t you?” Thomas nipped his lover’s earlobe as caught his wife’s amused gaze._ _

__James made a high-pitched noise as Thomas dragged his hand up James’ cock. James’ eyelids fluttered closed as he shuddered and thrust his hips forward._ _

__He nearly came with a shout as dampness surrounded the tip of his cock, and he struggled to open his eyes. He looked down and his breath left him in a loud moan._ _

__Miranda had crawled to him at some point, and she moaned around the head of his cock before taking more of him into her mouth._ _

__Between the two of them working him in tandem — Thomas’ hands teasing his nipples as he kissed James’ neck and Miranda’s glorious mouth — it didn’t take long at all for James’ orgasm to consume him, and he cried out as he writhed between them._ _

__As he sagged back against Thomas, his head reeling, Miranda sat up and kissed him lovingly._ _

__He felt dazed, blissful and pliant as they cleaned him and themselves up, and manoeuvred him into place stretched out between them. Miranda’s breasts pressed against his back and Thomas provided a broad shoulder to rest his head._ _

__He intended to say something clever about his welcome home, but sleep wrapped him in a swift, snug embrace._ _

__~ Finis ~_ _


End file.
